


Stay Stay Stay

by GilbertsMangoes



Series: Tales of Dramione [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cute, Domestic Dramione, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Proposals, Song Lyrics, Song: Stay Stay Stay (Taylor Swift), Songfic, Sweet Sweet Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and a minor cuss, draco is the king of romantic gestures, happy endings, hermione can be a little stubborn, only rated T because of one little innuendo, to make up for the first one in this series, will literally give you diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilbertsMangoes/pseuds/GilbertsMangoes
Summary: Hermione overreacts and pitches a fit with her boyfriend, expecting him to leave her. When he stays to talk it out, she reflects deeply on how wondrous her relationship is and even receives a pleasant surprise. This is basically tooth rotting Dramione fluff with a happy twist.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tales of Dramione [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Stay Stay Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Because as perfect as Emma Watson's portrayal was, we sometimes forget how stubborn and prone to emotional outbursts our precious Hermione can be.

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night  
I threw my phone across the room at you_

"I can't believe you! You told me it was a small Slytherin reunion at Blaise's house, not that that- that girl would be there!" Hermione shrieked.

"Love, please calm down," Draco reasoned calmly from the other side of the room. "We can talk about this."

"What's there to talk about?" she spat, crossing her arms. "It is clear that you just didn't want me to know that Arse-toria was going to be there!"

"Not at all. Even I didn't know she was going to be there," he replied coolly. "I can tell you what happened if we just sit, have a glass of water, and cool down." 

"Ugh, as if! You're a dirty liar, Draco Malfoy! A dirty freaking liar," she said, punctuating each word.

"Astoria was tagging along with Daphne, darling. I tried to avoid her and told her I had a girlfriend of three years, but she insisted on talking to me! I was with Pans, Blaise, and Theo the whole time!" he insisted, trying to get closer to his raging girlfriend.

"GO AWAY," she said angrily, chucking her flip phone directly at his head in rage. He ducked quickly, the object hitting the wall with a clatter and shattering sound. She pushed past him to to their room in a hissy fit, slamming and locking the door. 

_I was expecting some dramatic turn away  
But you stayed_

She was boiling with furiousness. How dare he not tell her that his ex fiancee who very much still had the hots for him was going to be at the party that was very conveniently "Slytherins only"? It couldn't have been a coincidence!

The rage was pushed down when she spotted the picture on their nightstand and her heart melted a little bit. It was a picture of them at Ginny and Harry's wedding, picture perfect as can be. They were standing in the flowery meadow path where Ginny had her wedding almost two years ago. 

She was wearing a dark blue lace dress, the breast part and down silky navy. It was sleeveless and the top part was see through Chantilly lace and her shoes were strappy black pumps. Draco, clad in a black and white groomsman suit, had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind, kissing her neck while she laughed and wrapped her hands around his.

She remembered that day. It was the week after they'd decided they wanted to move in with each other. 

She also remembered how Astoria had come with some poor unsuspecting chap to the wedding(uninvited, of course) and had been hovering near Draco the whole time. She had tried to get him to dump Hermione the whole time, but she remembered how unfailingly loyal Draco had been. She remembered how Astoria had even tried to kiss him when Hermione was back with Ginny, but he had pushed her away and told Hermione right afterwards. 

How on Earth could she ever have thought that he would try and be unfaithful? He was so calm when she was so bratty, he was so loving when she was screaming at the top of her lungs. He had always held a candle for her and respected her when she was stubborn.

And then she realized that he had probably left and she burst into tears. The times she and Ron had an argument, he had walked out for the night, spent the night at Harry's(Ron was a lot of things, but disloyal was not one of them), and she wouldn't see him for weeks until one of them swallowed their pride and apologized.

Maybe he wouldn't return at all. Maybe he would realize she was more trouble than she was worth and pack up. She loved him with all her heart, she just hoped he knew that. 

How could she have been so utterly dense? 

She went to bed in tears that day, wearing his shirt and whimpering softly as she breathed in a ghost of his appley scent, thinking she might not smell it again for weeks. 

So when she woke up to the smell of coffee and muffins, she was very surprised. She got up and headed to the kitchen, frowning but hopeful.

"Draco? Is that you?"

"Good morning, Mya. Are you feeling a bit better this morning?" he asked hopefully, pouring two mugs of black coffee. He put no cream and two sugars in his and a half cream and one sugar in hers, just the way she liked it. "I ordered some banana chip muffins from that place you like." 

He put one on a small plate for her and set it on the table. 

_This morning I said we should talk about it  
'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved  
That's when you came in wearing a football helmet  
And said, "Okay, let's talk"_

_And I said Stay, stay, stay  
I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay_

She wanted to throw herself at him and apologize profusely for being the type of girlfriend that Lavendar was with Ron, forget all about it and go on with life, but she knew communication was the only way to solve these things. 

"Thank you, dear," she said nervously. "I thought... I thought we might talk about last night more rationally?" she offered, her front teeth biting down on her bottom lip nervously.

A mischievous look crossed Draco's eyes before he ran back into the kitchen.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion until he came out wearing an old Quidditch helmet from their Hogwarts days. 

"Okay, let's talk," he said with a lopsided grin. 

"What on Earth do you need that for?" she asked, half laughing. 

"Just thought I might need some extra protection from any incoming projectiles hurtling at my head again," he teased, moving closer to her. "Here's your phone, by the way." He handed her a pile of broken parts.

She set it down on the table and moved to lace her hands in his, smiling up at him playfully as he beamed adoringly at her.

"I'm not going to throw anything at you this time, I swear," she promised playfully. 

"Thank bloody God," he said in mock relief, dramatically wiping his forehead. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to apologize. I know I was being really jealous and unreasonable. I trust you with my life. I guess I'm just insecure because she's such a socialite and your father loves her and she still loves you. I sometimes wonder if I'm too...simple for your lifestyle, you know? It was just pettiness getting in the way. I never wanted to be that type of girlfriend and I'm so sorry, darling. If you were going to throw me over, I figured you would've done that already."

"Mya, you never have to worry about another girl as long as I'm alive. Hell, I won't be with another girl in the afterlife. I love you more than life itself. I know you aren't regularly like that and it was an honest mistake on both our parts. I should have called you to let you know."

Hermione softened and wrapped her arms around his midsection, resting her head on his chest. "Draco, you have nothing to be sorry for." 

She reached up to gently take off his Quidditch helmet off for him and tossed it aside, caressing his pale face with her thumb. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her into a warm hug.

"I love you," she whispered against his shirt. 

"What was that?" he said, feigning innocence. 

"You know what I said," she shot back, rolling her eyes. "And I meant it. I never want to leave you ever."

"Wonderful vocabulary, dear," he smirked. She hit him gently on the chest. "But me too. Me too, love."

There was a moment of silence before he said, "You're kinda cute when you're mad. I didn't want to tell you when we were, uh, talking, because I didn't want you to feel like I was brushing off your thoughts."

"Aww, you're so considerate," she taunted with a smirk. 

"Your smirk is almost starting to rival the classic Malfoy smirk," he noted, brushing her chin with his thumb. "That's my Hermione, always trying to out do me."

"Really? I've been working on it," she replied smartly, stepping back and grabbing her muffin and taking a bite. 

"Good, it wouldn't do for a future Malfoy not to have the smirk, would it now?" She felt her stomach do a cartwheel, but in a good way. Marriage had recently been something that was brought up in conversations as if it was given, but he was yet to pop the question. It had been about a year ago when he had casually brought it up in a conversation, but then froze and apologized. She told him that she didn't mind some day in the future, and they had ended it at that.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't."

______________

_Before you, I'd only dated self indulgent takers  
Who took all of their problem out on me_

_But you carry my groceries and now I'm always laughing  
And I love you, because you have given me no choice but to_

Hermione remembered her other serious relationship, Ron. Ron was a really good guy, but they had been ill suited. Their stubborn natures had clashed horribly and they had ended up being each other's punching bag. She finally broke it off because they had no sparks anymore, just bitter arguments. He had a hard time keeping up with her quick mind and she wasn't too keen about his explosive temper and blindness to emotion.

She didn't hold it against him, they just weren't well suited. He and Clarette, a sweet tempered girl he had met at the World Cup three years ago, had gotten together and were happily married for a year now and her friendship with her old flame was as strong as ever, rekindled and bright. He was a sweet older brother to her now.

But now... well, now she had someone like Draco. They had just made a quick trip to the grocery store to fetch some items for dinner, their fourth year anniversary. They had decided a formal but quiet night in to avoid the paparazzi.

"May I?" he asked her in mock formality, taking the two bags from her.

"Are you perfectly sure about that? I'm not sure your puny muscles could handle it," she teased, knowing full well his abs were anything but.

"That's not what you said last night," he grinned, waggling his eyebrows. She burst out laughing, but hit his arm. She wasn't sure whether she should be laughing or mortified, but she settled on both.

"Draco! That is so not appropriate!" she giggled loudly, leaning her head on his shoulder for a brief moment. For her, it wasn't the kisses or more passionate embraces. For her, it was the little gestures. The way he'd brush her arm or her hip when he walked by, when he'd take her hand at any moment possible, the light kisses on her forehead and snacks provided when she was deep in work, holding her at night, that all mattered more than anything to her.

"I know that," he answered flatly. "Why do you think I said it?"

_____________

_Stay, stay, stay  
I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay  
Stay, stay, stay_

"Draco, unhand me this instant!" she shrieked as he covered her eyes just as she was finishing her makeup and led her to the kitchen, guiding her with one loose hand.

"Shhh," he soothed, smiling at her antics. He finally revealed the sight to her and she could've melted. The table was set simply, but beautifully. Red roses lined the center of the golden table cloth in a line down the center. Each flower had a small flower scented candle in the middle. Right in the middle, there was a bottle of wine that seemed to have a white rose blooming out the bottom.

"Start with an appetizer?" he offered, taking her by the hand and pulling her to the table gently, pulling out a chair and helping her in. With a flick of his wand, food flew in from the kitchen and landed on Hermione's plate. 

"Bacon wrapped scallops with chili sauce," he explained. "And that's just the first course."

"I know you said you wanted to make dinner, but... wow!" she laughed in surprise. The food was scrumptious and she constantly asked herself what she did to deserve the perfection that was her boyfriend. 

"Only the best for you, Mya," he insisted lovingly. After a few glasses of fine red wine, creamy tuscan chicken, and an entire cheese platter for dinner, he brought out the dessert.

"Chocolate souffle with caramel sauce," he said, a bit shyly. He seemed nervous, as if he was afraid something would go amiss. He fished around in his suit pocket for something, brushing a hand through his hair. Hermione knew something was off. He did that whenever he was deep in thought. 

"Sweetheart, is there something wrong?" she asked him, studying him closely. 

"Hermione, my love," he began with a shaky breath. "We've been together for four years now and you know I love you more than anything."

"Of course, and I love you...?" She didn't know where he was going with it.

"I... when we first started dating, I knew from the beginning that you were the one. You were this beacon of light and hope and all things good and I was so drawn to it, to you. You inspired me to be better and built me up after the war. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but more than that, you have the most amazing, kind, intuitive, passionate personality and we've stuck together through thick and thin. I've been trying to do this for months now to no avail, but now I finally have the courage. You're the first person I see in the morning and the last person I kiss at night, and I always want to be right by your side. We've had our rough patches, but through all of it, I loved you. I will always love you, Mya. You believed in me when no one else did and taught me the meaning of true love."

She was beginning to get a clue about what was happening when he slowly bent to one knee in front of her. Tears brewed in her eyes and she clasped her hands to her heart when she saw the earnest and loving look in his eyes. 

"Oh my," she whispered hoarsely. 

"Hermione Granger, I promise to love you through everything and for every moment of forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

She was silent for a moment and she watched his eyes grow fraught with anticipation. She knew what she was going to say and how the words tumbled out of her mouth easily surprised her.

_Stay  
And I'll be loving you for quite some time  
No one else is gonna love me when I get mad, mad, mad  
So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay  
Stay, stay, stay_

"Yes," she sobbed heavily, letting him slip the ring on her finger. "Yes, forever and ever, yes!" His face broke out into a grin and he got off one knee gracefully, wrapping her in a tight hug and spinning her around.

"I love you so much," she cried happily. 

"Not as much as I do."

She admired the ring in the candlelight. It was as if it had been taken right out of her imagination! It was classic and blinding diamond, the stone a beaming circle with white gold "vines" creeping up the band. It was like a flower, with such detail in every facet of it that you found yourself amazed by each tiny bead, each twist in the diamond.

"Do you like it?" he asked anxiously. "I saw it in the vaults and I thought it was your style."

"It's perfect," she affirmed. "You're perfect."

"Now, I wouldn't say that when you're right beside me," he shrugged with a small smile. "I love you, future wife."

She pulled him close and planted a kiss on his lips. "Not as much as I love you, future husband."


End file.
